


An Apology

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: Arthur (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 00:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Arthur and Francine return to Patrick's chocolate shop to apologize for trying to set up his husband with their librarian.





	An Apology

“Do we _really_ have to do this?” Arthur asked as he and Francine walked to the chocolate shop.

“Yes,” Francine said. “You _know_ it’s the right thing to do.”

Arthur sighed. “Alright, alright.” He relented and continued walking as slowly as Francine would let him. Even if she _was_ right, that didn’t mean he had to be _happy_ about it.

Once they reached the shop, Francine led the way inside. The man behind the counter immediately looked up and smiled. “Welcome back!” he said. “What can I do for you this time?”

“U-um,” Francine began, “hello, uh, sir—”

“There’s no need to be so formal, Francine—just call me Patrick.”

“Oh, sorry—wait, you remember my name?” Francine asked, her mouth slightly open in shock.

“Of course!” Patrick said. “You too, Arthur. I could never forget two of my husband’s favorite students,” he said with a wink.

“Favorite?” Arthur muttered to himself as Francine continued.

“We just—we just came by to say…uhh….”

“We’re sorry!” Arthur blurted.

Patrick’s eyes widened. “Sorry? For what?”

“For trying to set Mr. Ratburn up with Ms. Turner,” Francine finished, looking down at the floor.

She looked up when Patrick started laughing. “You don’t have to apologize for that,” Patrick said. “But it was very sweet of you two to stop by today. Nigel has definitely taught you well.”

Arthur and Francine looked at each other and smiled. “So, you’re not mad?” Arthur asked.

“Of course not,” Patrick said. “In fact, I think you two have each earned yourself a piece of chocolate. Pick whichever one you’d like—it’s on the house.”

“Really?” Francine said as she pressed her hands up against the display case. “You’re the best! I’m glad you married Mr. Ratburn.”

Patrick watched as the kids excitedly looked over their options. “So am I,” he whispered. 

**Author's Note:**

> A request from gilthoniel on tumblr! Sorry for taking so long to get around to this!


End file.
